pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
10cc (album)
| length = 34:28 | label = UK | producer = 10cc | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Sheet Music | next_year = 1974 | misc = }} 10 cc Allmusic,com, Michael Ofjord | rev2 = Christgau's Record Guide | rev2Score = B+ }} 10cc is the debut album by British rock band 10cc. It was recorded at Strawberry Studios in Stockport, which was part-owned by guitarist and engineer Eric Stewart, and released on Jonathan King's UK Records UKAL 1005 label. The album reached No.36 in the UK. Release and promotion Three of its five singles reached the Top 10 in the UK charts, including "Rubber Bullets", which hit No.1. The closing track, "Fresh Air for My Mama", was a reworking of "You Didn't Like It Because You Didn't Think of It", the B-side of 1970's "Neanderthal Man", an international hit by the band under its former name of Hotlegs. Some versions of the album have an altered running order. This album in its entirety, including all of the Bonus cuts from the 1993 German release and the 2000 Repertoire release appear, along with 10cc's second album, "Sheet Music" and all its released Bonus cuts, on "10cc - The Complete UK Recordings," on Varèse Sarabande Records. Critical reception Reviewing in Christgau's Record Guide: Rock Albums of the Seventies (1981), Robert Christgau wrote: "If you only know the forty-five-rpm version of 'Rubber Bullets,' then you missed their best rhyme: 'balls and chains' with 'balls and brains.' A calculated, devilishly clever version of what the Beach Boys ought to be doing. Or the Bonzo Dog Band should have done. Or something." Track listing | length1 = 3:36 | title2 = Sand in My Face | writer2 = | length2 = 3:36 | title3 = Donna | writer3 = | length3 = 2:53 | title4 = The Dean and I | writer4 = | length4 = 3:03 | title5 = Headline Hustler | writer5 = | length5 = 3:31 }} | length1 = 3:47 | title2 = Rubber Bullets | writer2 = | length2 = 5:15 | title3 = The Hospital Song | writer3 = | length3 = 2:41 | title4 = Ships Don't Disappear in the Night (Do They?) | writer4 = | length4 = 3:04 | title5 = Fresh Air for My Mama | writer5 = | length5 = 3:04 }} German 1993 CD Re-Release one bonus track # "18 Carat Man of Means" 2000 Repertoire CD Reissue includes five bonus tracks # "Hot Sun Rock" (Stewart, Gouldman) # "4% of Something" (Stewart, Creme) # "Waterfall" (Stewart, Gouldman) # "Bee in My Bonnet" (Stewart, Gouldman) # "Rubber Bullets (Single Version)" (Godley, Creme, Gouldman) Personnel 10cc * Eric Stewart – lead electric guitar, slide guitar, Moog synthesizer, vocals * Lol Creme – acoustic guitar, electric guitar, grand piano, synthesizer, Mellotron, percussion, vocals * Graham Gouldman – bass, acoustic guitar, Dobro guitar, electric guitar, tambourine, vocals * Kevin Godley – drums, percussion, vocals References Category:10cc albums Category:1973 debut albums Category:1973 albums Category:UK Records albums Category:Mercury Records albums Category:Repertoire Records albums